Just the Two of Us
by Bad Boy ver9.0
Summary: As Axton arrives on Pandora, he can't help but not take his eyes off the most attractive member of his party. Axton/Maya pairing. Rated M cause I got a mouth, mind and fingers like a sailor. Note: Chapter has been re-edited. Salvador and Zero ARE alive!
1. Chapter 1

Just the Two of Us

Summary: As Axton arrives on Pandora, he can't help not taking his eyes off the most attractive member of his party. Axton/Maya pairing.

A/N: I had hoped to get this posted before the game came out but oh well. Enjoy.

Axton woke with a start, the train carriage he was in bounced but still continued on. He looked around the carriage and took in the three others that were in there with him. He could hear the sawed off muscle bound psycho behind him as he complained there were no drinks being served. Axton rolled his eyes as the little big man continued to rant and rave. Axton looked towards the front and watched as the cyborg looking ninja sharpened his sword. The ninja stopped his fine tuning and looked up at Axton, his helmet a blank slate. He nodded to the soldier who nodded in return. Axton exhaled. "Okay. Stay away from that guy."

Finally, Axton looked to his right. At _her_. She sat against the window, facing him but totally engrossed in this old book she was reading. She must have realized that someone was staring at her as Axton saw two gunmetal gray eyes peek over the book. Their eyes locked. Neither spoke for several minutes. She turned a page then lowered the book.

"Which is it?"

Axton blinked. "Sorry?"

"Since you keep staring, I assume you're going to do one of two things." Her eyes glanced back down at the book. "Either you'll want to worship me." A page was turned. "Or try and sell me to Hyperion."

"Why would I sell you to Hyperion?"

"Try to sell." She corrected. She flipped another page. "Try to sell me. You assume I would let you do that."

Axton shook his head. "No, I don't think I would sell you." He shifted in his seat. "I doubt I'd worship you either."

"Ah." An eyebrow arched. "That only leaves the most basic question then. A rather crude question yet an important one."

"Which is?"

She closed the book and stared at Axton. "Do you want to fuck me?"

Silence filled the train car. The little muscle man stopped cursing, the ninja stopped sharpening, Axton stopped breathing. "Um…" He managed after a minute.

She cocked her head to the side. "Well?"

A loud tone sounded through the car, an indication that the train would be arriving at its destination soon. The ninja and the muscle man got up quickly to gather their things. She still stared at Axton. "Answer my question."

"What question?"

"Do you want to fuck me or not?"

Two beeps were heard from behind them. Axton turned and saw two Hyperion Loader robots spring to life. "This can't be good."

She jumped to her feet. "Hyperion!" She drew a pistol from her belt and raised her left hand at one of them. The one she pointed at was lifted off the ground and contained in a sphere of purple. She fired the entire magazine of her pistol into the robot. Axton watched in fascination as the robot just took the damage, it didn't fight back or move. The robot exploded and the sphere disappeared. She turned to Axton. "Maya. Siren."

The other Hyperion robot turned its guns towards Maya. Axton pushed Maya out of the way and unclipped his turret from his belt. He threw the turret towards the ceiling, not watching as it unfolded itself and attached to the ceiling. The turret began firing at the mech, Axton picked up his rifle and began firing as well. The combined power of man and turret was no match for the machine. The robot exploded and Axton reclaimed his turret. He turned back to Maya as she was pushing herself up. "Axton. Commando."

"Pleasure." Axton extended a hand to Maya who took it and he hoisted her up. Several beeps were heard ahead of them, they turned and saw several Hyperion loaders coming towards them. The ninja and the muscle man were nowhere to be seen.

Axton turned to her. "Shall we?"

Maya watched as Axton raced ahead of her. He threw that collapsible turret to the ceiling again as he picked up a rocket launcher. He fired twice and destroyed one of the loaders. Maya, not wanting to be outdone, charged forward. She captured one of the loaders with her Phaselock ability and flung it out the door. Axton called back to her as he discarded his empty launcher. "Outstanding!" Maya gave him a smug grin when a dark shape jumped through the door. Maya started to raise her hand again but realized it was the little man from before. _Salvador, I think._ She thought. She watched as Salvador pulled two rifles from his back and began firing wildly at the remaining loaders. Maya wasn't sure where the robotic looking ninja was until she heard several thumps on the roof. She turned her attention back to the two other men in the compartment as they finished tearing through the loaders and made their way to the front of the car.

Axton stood next to the train car door, he reloaded his rifle as the little muscle man discarded his empty rifles and picked up another two. Maya was by his side in a second, she had procured a submachine gun from somewhere. Axton turned to the little man. "Alright." He nodded to the little man but he didn't move. Axton heard a soft thump and saw the ninja from before. He nodded to the ninja but the ninja didn't move. Axton sighed and turned to Maya who gestured to him. "Fine. I'll do it." He grumbled. Just before he shouldered in the door, Maya spoke softly to him.

"When we get off this train, you will answer my question."

"Looking forward to it."

* * *

Darkness. That's all Axton saw when he opened his eyes. Cold was what he felt. _I'm outside._ Axton thought. Axton tried to push himself up but couldn't find the strength. A robotic voice cut through the darkness.

"Great. Another dead Vault hunter. Handsome Jack's been busy." The chipper robotic voice stated. It sounded close. Axton raised his head and saw a small robot digging in the ground with a shovel, a dead body next to him. The little robot turned towards him. "Wait a minute! You're not dead! YES! Now I can get off this glacier! Claptrap, your metaphorical ship has finally come in!" The little robot threw the shovel to the ground and began doing donuts around him. Axton struggled to push himself up. Axton managed to get to his feet and looked around. He saw several other bodies but none looked like the three others he met on the train. Axton couldn't see the cyborg ninja or the muscle bound man, he wasn't sure if they were dead or not. He was in no shape to look for them. Then he saw her. She was lying on her side, her head turned away from him. Axton started walking to her, ignoring the pain in his side and the one called Claptrap who was calling to him. Axton pressed a hand to his injured side and felt wetness. He raised his hand saw that it was covered with blood. Axton pressed his hand against his hip to stem the flow of the blood. Axton fell to his knees beside Maya.

"Ma….Maya." Axton said quietly. When she didn't respond, he feared the worst. Axton slowly turned her over and his fears were confirmed. A piece of charred metal was embedded in her stomach. Maybe an inch of it was sticking out. Axton turned her head. Her eyes were closed and if not for the drops of blood dotted on her face, she was a picture of beauty.

"Hey! I've got something for you!" The Claptrap finally got his attention. The robot had a small device in his hand. He held it out to Axton who took it. "This is an ECHO communicator. It comes with a class 12 heads up display, complete with a minimap." Axton clipped the device to his belt and a display popped up around the corners of his eye. He saw that his health was dangerously low. The Claptrap continued. "Come, come, friend. Let's get you inside."

"Wait!" Axton managed despite the pain. "The girl…" He gestured to Maya.

Claptrap looked down at Maya. "Oh! Her! Her vital signs are very low, even lower than yours. She won't survive much longer out here!" He sounded extremely happy about the information he was giving Axton. "If I sound pleased about this, it's only because my programmer made this my default tone of voice! I'm actually quite sad about this!"

Axton ignored the last half. "She's alive?"

Claptrap nodded. "Not for much longer though. Her wounds and the freezing temp bring her chances of survival down every second!"

Axton moved over to her. He scooped her up into his arms. "She's coming with us." He didn't hear Claptrap as he struggled to his feet. Maya's weight was thankfully not a factor, she felt as light as a feather. Claptrap started off ahead of Axton, the soldier did his best to follow despite the pain and the wind blowing in his face. Axton could see what looked like a mountain of trash and snow ahead of them. He adjusted his grip on Maya who was still unconscious. Claptrap stopped suddenly and turned to Axton.

"Congratulations! You're ability to walk short distances without dying will be Handsome Jack's downfall!" He raced towards a door and stopped again. "Annnnnd OPEN!" The door scanned the little robot and slid up into the ceiling. Claptrap called over his shoulder as he continued on. "Gotta have the extra security! Gotta keep out the Bullymongs at bay or else they'll rip your eyes out!"

Axton wasn't sure what a Bullymong was but he was sure he didn't want to meet one. He saw Claptrap go onto a raised platform by a furnace and continued talking. "Sorry about the mess! Everything Jack kills, he dumps here! Bandits, Vault hunters, Claptrap units…" Claptrap continued as Axton laid Maya on a table. Axton was debating on whether or not to pull out the piece of metal from Maya's abdomen. As Axton debated for another minute, Maya's eyes opened slowly.

At first, she felt nothing. It felt like her soul had left her body and it was floating in the room. Then reality and a boatload of pain set in.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Maya shrieked like a banshee, her body arching upwards, head and feet still on the table.

Axton quickly pushed her back down, careful not to touch her wound. "Settle down, damnit!"

Maya turned her head to look Axton in the eyes. "FUCK YOU, YOU PATHETIC PIECE OF SHIT! GET IT THE FUCK OUT!" She spat at him venomously.

"Okay, verdict's in: Take it out."

"NOW, MOTHERFUCKER! OR I'LL CRUSH YOU LIKE AN INSECT!"

Axton blinked and looked at her. "Well, since you asked sooo nicely." Axton gently gripped the piece of metal.

Maya shrieked again. "CAREFUL, SHITHEEL!"

"You always say the nicest things." Axton placed his free hand around the wound. "Ready?"

"NOW!"

Axton ripped the piece from her stomach without ceremony. Maya shrieked again, her eyes rolled into the back of her head and she passed out. Axton inspected the piece of metal. "What the…?" Axton bent down and grabbed a handful of snow to wash the blood off. "Son of a…" Axton looked closely at the object. "I don't believe it. It's a fucking gun barrel!"

Indeed it was. The barrel had belonged to an assault rifle that had been aboard the train prior to it blowing up. Infact, it had belonged to the rifle Salvador carried just before the train blew. Axton rolled the barrel in his hands. Once free of Maya's body, it turned out the barrel was four inches in length. "Hmm. Still warm too." He rolled the barrel more. "Not from her body. Heat's coming from within." The realization dawned on Axton. "Holy shit! This thing was still hot when it went into her! It cauterized the wound!"

Maya groaned, her eyes fluttered open. "Axton?"

Axton leaned over her. "Welcome back."

"What was it?"

"What was what?"

"The thing that almost killed me."

"Oh." Axton held up the gun barrel. "Came off a gun. Half of it was lodged in your stomach."

Maya took the barrel from him and looked at it, she cast it aside without another thought. "Where are we?" She looked around the frozen junkyard. Her thoughts were interrupted by a mechanical voice.

"Greetings, Not-so-dead-Vault-Hunter! I am Claptrap!" Before Claptrap could say anything else, a large beast jumped through the roof and scooped up Claptrap. "AAAAAHHHHHHH!" The beast grabbed Claptrap's face and tore his eye out. "MY EYE!" The beast threw Claptrap aside and quickly left the same way it came in.

Axton and Maya stared at where the beast had been in shock before Axton spoke. "I take it, that's a Bullymong?"

More to come.


	2. Chapter 2

Just the Two of Us

Summary: As Axton arrives on Pandora, he can't help not taking his eyes off the most attractive member of his party. Axton/Maya pairing.

Axton spotted a rifle near a cabinet and scooped it up. He checked the magazine and the chamber. He looked back at Maya and stiffened. She was trying to get off the table and in her weakened state, she was going to do more harm than good. "Hey! Whoa! What are ya doing?"

Maya spoke as she walked over to another cabinet and found a repeater pistol. "Helping you. You're gonna need all the help you can get."

"You're wounded. You need to rest."

Maya pointed at him with her gloved hand. "So are you."

Axton checked his wound and saw that it was almost clotted. Axton grunted. "Hmm. You're worse off than I am."

Maya produced a red vial from the same cabinet she got the gun from. She jabbed the needle into her arm and injected the contents. Once the vial was empty, she discarded it. "There. Now I'm better." She tossed Axton a vial as well. "Come on, soldier. Let's go bag us a trophy."

Axton shook his head, he knew it would be pointless to argue. He followed Maya and Claptrap to a door at the far end of the shelter, scooping up ammo along the way, Maya was busy trying to jam a fistful of cash into her pocket. As Axton approached the door, a vid screen popped up in the upper right of his vision. A beautiful young woman filled the screen.

_Once upon a time, four Vault hunters changed Pandora forever. But their time has passed. Thanks to Handsome Jack, Pandora needs a new hero. I think that's you and that young woman. _Before Axton could respond, she disappeared. Claptrap started speaking again.

"Apart from the excruciating pain, this is great! I've been waiting for a mighty Vault hunter or hunters to help me reach Sanctuary! I will be your wise leader and you two shall be my fearsome minions!" Claptrap started cackling wildly.

Axton glanced over at Maya. "I think he's got a screw loose."

Maya smirked. "More than one."

Claptrap opened the large door and continued on despite not being able to see. "Let me get this door open and we'll hunt ourselves a Bullymong!" The door rumbled open and Claptrap went out into the frozen wasteland. "Onward, seeing eye minions! Let me know if I'm gonna run into anything!"

Maya and Axton looked at each other and quickly followed the little robot out, hoping not to lose their guide. They heard a loud grunt, an "Oof!" followed by "I'm gonna assume you didn't see that." Claptrap continued down a steep decline. "Even though Knuckle Dragger blindsided me, I know my way around this glacier. I'll bet we find my eye in Frostbite Crevasse."

The mysterious young woman appeared in Axton's vision again. _Stick close to the robot. He will help you get off this glacier, and into the city of Sanctuary. That is the only place you and Maya will be safe._

'Thanks for the tip.' Axton thought.

_You're welcome._

Axton stopped and blinked. The young woman was gone. A loud growl was heard. Claptrap shrieked. "Bullymongs! Sic 'em, minions!" Three large gorilla looking creatures bounded into the clearing, Axton and Maya raised their weapons and fired. The first one that charged at them went down in the barrage of gunfire. The second one went down as Maya emptied her pistol magazine into its face. The third one went down as Axton emptied the rifle, drew his Tomahawk and slashed open its stomach.

Claptrap continued forward, not noticing his companions' victory. Axton turned to Maya who was reloading. "Good job."

Maya smiled as she holstered the pistol. "I do know how to fire a gun, Axton."

Axton grinned. "Never said that I didn't think that you couldn't." He looked at Claptrap. "Come on before he runs into a nest of those things."

The ground started to shake but Axton and Maya couldn't see any Bullymongs. Claptrap face planted but quickly recovered. "AGAIN?!" He screamed to the heavens. "Handsome Jack's tearing Pandora apart trying to find the Vault. They saying Jack's drilling operations are causing these earthquakes. That, or your mom just got out of bed! ZING!" Claptrap was laughing wildly as Maya and Axton glared at him. Right up until Claptrap raced over the side of a cliff. Maya gasped and ran to the edge, Axton dashed over as well. They watched Claptrap tumble end over end and land head first into the snow below. His little wheel spun furiously but to no avail.

Axton sighed. "Oh, thank god. He landed on his head. No damage done."

* * *

Axton and Maya managed to get down the side of the cliff and approached Claptrap. Axton looked around. "Cover me." Maya nodded and drew her pistol. Axton set his rifle down and began to pull the little robot out of the snow. Maya saw a Bullymong approach them angrily, she fired her gun at the creature which made it madder.

"What's going on? Are you fighting?" Claptrap's muffled voice called out. "Get me out of here!"

Axton grunted as he pulled the struggling little robot up. "Stop moving!" With a final grunt, he pulled the little robot free and stood him upright.

"Many thanks, friend of friends! Onward!" Claptrap charged ahead as Maya finished reloading.

Axton shook his head. "I think he's gonna get us killed." He picked up his rifle.

Maya sighed. "Hope not."

Both of Maya's and Axton's ECHO machines pinged and a loud and obnoxious voice filtered through. "Hey kiddos! Handsome Jack here!"

Axton scoffed. "The man we're both looking for."

Jack continued. "Lemme explain how things work here. Vault hunters show up. Vault hunters look for Vault. Vault hunters get killed! By me. You see the problem here? You're both still alive! So, if you both could do me a favor and put a bullet in each other's head, that'd be swell. Thanks kids!"

"Wow, that sounds really tempting but I'm gonna have to pass." Axton stated as he turned off his ECHO.

Claptrap suddenly called out. "Oh! My eye just switched back on!"

"That's great, Claptrap!" Maya said. "Where is it?"

"I see two tough looking minions and one handsome looking robot! Which means that whoever has my eye is…"

"Here." Axton stated as he hefted his rifle to his shoulder.

The Bullymong that they had seen earlier, the one that nabbed Claptrap's eye, growled as it leaped onto a rusty all-terrain vehicle. He started to leap off, snaked his hand into the top of the vehicle and threw it over his head at the two of them. Axton tackled Maya out of the way, landing onto top of her as the vehicle landed where they once stood and exploded in a ball of flame. Their eyes locked as the flames illuminated the area around them. Axton brushed a strand of hair from Maya's eyes.

"Thank you." She whispered.

Axton smiled, he started to pucker his lips when…

"MINIONS! YOUR MASTER NEEDS HELP!"

Axton and Maya looked to the side and saw Knuckle Dragger chasing Claptrap around the clearing. Axton looked back down at Maya. "I suppose we should help the robot." He mused.

Maya blushed. "I suppose we should."

"MINIONS! TIME IS OF THE ESSENCE! HELP!" Claptrap screamed as he rounded around a large chunk of ice for the third time. As the large Bullymong rounded the ice chunk for the fourth time, it ran into a wall of gunfire. Axton crouched as he fired short bursts from his rifle, his turret rumbled as it fired at the creature. Maya grabbed the creature with her Phaselock but it just made the creature struggle.

"I can't hold him!"

Axton stopped to reload, his turret's time ran out and folded back up on itself. "Just hold on!" Axton finished reloading and began firing at the large creature as Maya's bubble dropped. "Oh, shit." He muttered. The creature roared and charged at Maya who was the closest. "MAYA!"

Knuckle Dragger swept its arm back and backhanded Maya across the clearing. Axton watched in mute horror as Maya crashed into a large chunk of ice, crushed it to pieces and collapsed. Knuckle Dragger settled his sights on Axton next. Axton dropped the empty rifle, pulled his Tomahawk free and charged at the creature. Knuckle Dragger swiped at him but Axton ducked under the swing and swung upward with his Tomahawk, slashing the creature where he could. The creature started growing weaker, its breathing becoming ragged and its movements slowing. Finally, Knuckle Dragger started succumbing to his wounds and fell forward. Axton roared and embedded the blade of his axe into the forehead of the creature. Knuckle Dragger lay still as Axton pried the blade free then ran to Maya who was still unconscious. Axton rolled Maya onto her back.

"Maya." He gently shook her. "Can you hear me?"

Maya murmured and her eyes fluttered open. "What happened?"

"That bastard slapped you around." He glanced back at the dead creature. "You're lucky he didn't kill you." He looked back at Maya. "How do ya feel?"

"Hurts….all over." Maya groaned.

"That's good. Means you're alive. You should be worried when you can't feel anything."

Behind them they could hear Claptrap cheering as he circled the dead Bullymong. "Woohoo! This. Is. Great!" He turned to where he thought Maya and Axton were except they were actually behind him. "Good job, minions! If you guys could retrieve my eye then we can find someone to put it back in. Because as much as you liked to jam your fist into my face, optic surgery is best left to the professionals. My pal Hammerlock in Liar's Berg can fix me up! Onward!"

Axton turned back to Maya. "Can you walk?"

Maya nodded. "Yeah, help me up." Axton helped Maya to her feet. Her pistol was gone after it got knocked from her hands by Knuckle Dragger. Maya took a step forward and stumbled. "Ow." She muttered. She gasped softly as Axton put his arm around her and pulled her close. "Put yer arm around my shoulders." Axton said quietly. Maya did so, she leaned heavily against Axton who didn't seem to mind. As they walked past Knuckle Dragger, Axton scooped up Claptrap's eye and Maya gave the brute a good kick to the jaw. "Bastard." She muttered.

* * *

The two walked towards Claptrap who was standing beside a Hyperion cargo container. "Liar's Berg's on the other side of this barge. "What'd ya say we cut through it? Shall we?" Claptrap approached the scanner. "Aaaaaand open!" The camera scanned Claptrap, beeped and a voice spoke.

"Intruder alert! Lockdown initiated!" Three large bars went across the door.

Claptrap turned to the two Vault hunters. "Well, it was nice knowing you two. I hear getting eaten alive by Bullymongs is not a bad way to go!"

_Lemme get that for you._

The door whirled and clicked then dropped open. 'Thanks.' Axton thought.

_You're welcome. It's one of the perks of being an artificial intelligence. I'm networked into almost everything on this planet._

Axton led Maya inside and leaned her against one of the crates. Axton started going through the Hyperion crates looking for ammo and weapons. He found a shotgun and a pistol. He turned to Maya. "What do you want? Shotgun or pistol?"

Maya shifted her weight. "Pistol. I think I cracked one of my ribs when that bastard hit me."

Axton moved over to her, putting the weapons down. "Are you alright? Are you in pain?"

Maya shook her head. "I'm fine. I'll be okay." In point of fact, she wasn't. Two of her ribs were broken and were brushing against her lung.

Axton seemed worried. "If you're sure."

Maya gave him a hard look. "I'm sure."

Axton sighed. "Okay." He pecked her cheek and continued to search through the containers, not noticing Maya's blush. He turned away so Maya wouldn't notice that he was blushing as well. Axton looted the rest of the containers but didn't find any other weapons. Claptrap moved over to the far wall, sparks still shooting from his empty eye socket. Maya came over to Axton and put her arm around his shoulders. Axton quietly gulped and angled his rifle so he could fire from the hip, it wasn't the best idea but he wasn't very good with his left hand. Claptrap pressed a variety of buttons and the door opened.

"Keep your wits about you, minions! This glacier is run by a bandit named Captain Flynt. That jerk kept me as his torture plaything for months!" Claptrap continued on about dodging a blowtorch but Axton and Maya weren't listening, they looked out over the small town.

"Where are all the people?" Maya asked as she leaned against Axton.

Axton shook his head. "Don't know. Hiding maybe."

Axton and Maya's ECHO devices activated again. "Attention, people of Pandora! Handsome Jack here, offering a million bucks to whomever brings me the heads of the loser Vault hunters who just arrived in Liar's Berg. Oh, and I'm still offering a reward for Roland, that mass murdering bastard leader of the Crimson Raiders. Good hunting!"

Axton glanced at Maya. "Wow. A million bucks for the both of us. Jack seriously underestimates how much I'm worth."

"How much are you worth?" Maya asked curiously.

"5 billion."

Maya blinked. "Oh? That's all?"

Axton shrugged. "Yeah. Why? How much are you worth?"

Maya bit her lip. "720."

Axton's eyes widen. "720? Dollars?!"

"720 billion actually."

Axton blinked. "That's…."

"A lot." Maya finished.

Another voice came over the ECHO device. "A million bucks?! Alright, boys, this is Captain Flynt! I want you to find those Vault hunters and I want you to bring them to me now!"

Maya glanced at her communicator. "I guess that must be Flynt."

Claptrap began typing into the device next to the gate. "Hey, Hammerlock!"

A man with a British voice came on. "Oh, wonderful!" The sarcasm in his voice was lost on Claptrap but not Axton and Maya. "First, Flynt's bandits attack and now Claptrap is here." He sighed. "I must have tortured puppies in the previous life or something."

Maya couldn't help but giggle at that. "Puppies." She muttered.

The British voice continued. "I say, Vault hunters! Would you kindly kill Flynt's men?"

Axton looked at Maya. "Up for killing some assholes?"

Maya raised her new pistol. "Ready."

**End of Chapter 2. Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I'm hard at work with Chapter 3. Also, I know this is very early in the story but I'm toying with the idea of multiple endings. Four to be exact. Give me some feedback on ideas if you've got any. **


	3. Chapter 3

Just the Two of Us

Summary: As Axton arrives on Pandora, he can't help not taking his eyes off the most attractive member of his party. Axton/Maya pairing.

The metal gate started to rise, stopped then fell off its tracks. The group of bandits looked over and saw a rough looking soldier and a Siren who were glaring at a Claptrap unit. One of the men turned to the leader. "Is that them?"

The leader cocked his acidic repeater. "Who cares?! Just kill them and we'll sort it out later!"

The bandits rushed forward, thinking they could catch the soldier and the Siren off guard but were surprised themselves as the soldier threw a disc looking object which unfolded into a turret and began firing at them. Two of the bandits were cut down by the turret before they could react. The rest of the bandits scattered and took cover. Two more bandits were cut to ribbons as the soldier fired his rifle at them. One of the bandits saw the Siren and rushed her but he was caught in a large bubble, she fired her pistol at him and killed him. The leader of the bandits looked around and saw that it was just him and another bandit left. He charged at the soldier who was busy reloading. He fired his repeater several times at the soldier but he too was caught in the Siren's bubble. The Siren fired the last round in her pistol which struck the leader in the forehead. The last bandit turned tail and ran. He ran back to Flynt's hideout, to tell him what happened.

Maya looked around the house and saw the last bandit run off. She smirked. "We're good." She said quietly. She left her cover. "Axton, are you alright?"

It was several seconds before she heard the groans coming from behind Axton's cover, a metal bin, that her fears were confirmed. Maya ran over and gasped. Axton lay on his back, clutching his right arm, moaning in pain. Maya crouched next to him. "Let me see." She said quietly. She touched his arm gently and he screamed in pain. She could see the bullet hole in the forearm of his jacket. Then she saw something green drip out of the ragged role and fall to the ground. It sizzled as it made contact with the ice. Maya gently touched the green liquid and jerked her hand back with a gasp. "Acid." She said quietly. _He was using an acidic repeater._ Maya thought. Maya needed to get a health vial for Axton or the acid bullet might burn completely through Axton's arm. "Okay, Axton. I'll be right back. I'm gonna get you another vial." She brushed the hair from his forehead. "I'll be back." She kissed him on the lips, got up and ran off.

Axton lay against the bin, the warmth from Maya's lips still lingered. "Whoa." He said in a breathy whisper, the pain in his arm briefly forgotten.

Maya ran towards the closest building she could find and began pounding on the door. "Hello! Is anyone there?! Hello?!" After a few minutes, Maya groaned and ran to the next building, her heart leapt into her throat as she saw a Doctor Zed machine. She ran to the machine and stopped short. It was offline. "GODDAMN IT!" She screamed.

"Perhaps I could be of some help, madam?"

Maya pivoted on her heel and brought up her pistol. A man stood behind her, he was dressed like a big game hunter except he was missing his right arm which had been replaced by a cybernetic arm. "Who are you?" Maya questioned.

"Ah! Apologies. Forgot to introduce myself. I am Sir Hammerlock." He saluted Maya and turned to a generator. "Just be a moment." He turned a crank and the generator sprung to life. "Ah, there we are. The machine should be online now."

Maya turned back and the machine was lit up. She selected an instavial and the machine deposited it into the tray below. Maya snatched up the vial and ran off, Hammerlock followed her. Maya called back over her shoulder. "Thank you."

Hammerlock nodded. "You are most welcome my dear. I must say, I came out here to study the Bullymongs but Flynt's men trapped me here. Thank you so much for disposing of them by the way. It just so happens that I'm on my way to Sanctuary myself. The Raiders could use a hero like you. Oh, could you hand me Claptrap's eye if you would?"

Maya reached Axton, dug in his coat pocket and tossed Hammerlock the robotic eye. Maya jammed the needle into Axton's shoulder and injected the contents. She discarded the empty vial and inspected his arm. She watched as the bullet was dislodged from his arm and the wound slowly closed up. She looked up at Axton's face. "How do you feel?"

Axton cupped Maya's face and kissed her full on the lips. Maya responded by wrapping her arms around his neck and deepening the kiss, pushing her tongue into his mouth. Before they could continue, they could hear a throat clear. They looked up and saw Hammerlock standing a few feet away.

"I say, I finished reinstalling Claptrap's eye and I'm afraid I have bad news."

"It didn't work?" Maya asked, still lying on top of Axton.

"No, no. It works. It's just….he's talking again."

Axton chuckled. "Not much we can do about that is there?"

Maya blushed.

Claptrap came racing up to them, oblivious to their current state. "Minions! I've got my eyesight back! It's time to join up with the Crimson Raiders in Sanctuary. This glacier is full of nothing but murderers and dirtbags. Like that Hammerlock dude!"

Hammerlock rolled his eyes. "I'm right here. _Dude_."

Maya giggled at the way Hammerlock said 'dude'. She rolled off Axton and helped him to his feet. Embarrassed, she lowered her gaze. Axton grasped her chin in his hand and lifted her face to meet his gaze. He kissed Maya on the lips again. "When we get to Sanctuary, we'll finish what we started there."

Maya blushed again. "Looking forward to it."

"Minions! Roll out!" Claptrap called out.

Hammerlock looked out over the town. "I'm afraid there's no point in staying here. Most of the people here fled when Jack's army came through. The ones that stayed were slaughtered by Flynt's men. While I would recommend fleeing to Sanctuary, we cannot because Claptrap has lost his ship to Flynt and as of now, it is the only way we'll get to Sanctuary."

Axton picked up his rifle. "Let me guess. Flynt's not just gonna let us have the boat now is he?"

Hammerlock shook his head. "Afraid not. We'll have to take it back. It won't be easy."

Axton turned to Maya. "You up for it?"

Maya smiled. "As long as you don't get shot with more acid bullets, sure."

Axton grinned. "Not gonna let that go are you?"

"Would you?" Maya batted her eyes at him.

Axton smirked. "Nope."

Maya picked up the acidic repeater and slipped it into her belt. "A memento."

Axton rolled his eyes. "Whatever."

End of chapter 3. Hope you enjoyed this one, I'll try to update soon.


End file.
